Hyrulian Genderswith
by Mitternachto
Summary: Zelda discovers something strange with the genderchanging spell Impa put on her nine years ago. Whenever she feel nervous.. she might just turn into Sheik again. How's she supposed to tell Link about her crush on him now? Things will never be the same..


**FEMALE MALE IN HYRULE**

Princess Zelda hid her face in her pillow, and started to breath heavily.

It was that dream again.

"No, Link, I'm a girl… promise you… not a boy anymore…" she murmured – still sleeping.

The sound of a Wolfo could be heard from somewhere in the far away forest. The moon watched over the land of Hyrule as a huge eye.

Suddenly, Zelda sat upp. She tried to catch her breath, and at the same time she tried her hardest not to cry.

Why did that dream keep haunting her? It wasn't even reality. It had never happened, and it would never do. End of story.

She started to repeat those words quiet for herself.

After a while, she felled into the world of dreams again.

It was a lovely springday.

As the sun started to climb over the mountains, and the sound of Cuccos could be heard from the Lon Lon Ranch, a young boy named Link woke up.

He yawned and streched, looked around the small room as he tried to get loose of the blankets that seemed to wrapped around him – tight.

As he got out of bed, he almost struck his head into the low cealing, and he – once again – recalled the feelings of being an adult.

It was now two years since he had helped Zelda and the other sages to banish Ganondorf into the Evil Realm. He was really happy that he'd told Zelda that he'd stay as an adult rather than returning back home as a child.

But as it was now, he still lived in the Kokiri Forest in his old Treehouse. For some reason, he thought that it wasn't as it once had been in the forest of faries. Ever since the Great Deku Tree had died, the Kokiri were on their guard almost all the time, remembering those times when the forest had been invaded by Ganondorfs minions.

Also, he really felt as the odd one out in the forest as it was now. It wasn't that the other Koiri mocked him – as they felt pretty safe now, having the Hero of Time living among them. But, Link still felt like he couldn't just go playing with them as he used to – he was 19 now after all!

Actually there was something else he wanted to do.

Not a new adventure – ever since the Invasion of Ganondorf, he'd been full up with quests, and even if he would miss it, there wasn't really anything that could match the fight towards Ganon…

No, the thing Link wanted to do right at this time, it was to marry a certain girl.

A pretty girl with blonde hair and amethyst eyes.

But, since he wasn't of royal blood – that was of course impossible. But that couldn't stop him from visiting Zelda each and every day.

And that was what he was going to do right now too. He had promised Zelda to take her out on a picnic to lake Hylia this morning.

As soon as he got dressed, he climed out of his house, and started to walk towards the entrace to the field.

He waved 'good-morning' to some of the Kokiri, and then disappeared into the huge wooden-hole.

He called for Epona, using his ocarina, mounted her and set course towards Hyrule Castle. With the wind blowing in his hair – Link had never felt happier ever before.

Princess Zelda sighed as she woke up that morning.

She got up from bed, streched, and headed towards her bathroom.

As she trembled to turn the warm water on, she yawned again. What was this? When had she latest been this tired?

After the bathtub was filled up, she sat down in it, closing her eyes.

The soap liquid had created many more bubbles and suds than she'd wanted, but it felt nice, being buried in water.

That dream she'd dreamt last night. And the night before that. And before that.

She didn't like it at all.

It was always about the same thing – those years she'd spent as Sheik.

When she'd been only ten, she hadn't thought of the consequenses of being turned into a boy. She's only thought that it was the only way to save Hyrule. To disguise herself as Sheik.

But now, it didn't feel like such a great idea, after all. It had been terrible. Especially since she hadn't only got the body of a young boy – but also the feelings.

That was what worried her the most.

Then, suddenly she realised what day it was.

"CRAP!" she yelled as she recalled that this was the day for her picnic with Link. And she'd overslept – Link would be here in any minute now!

When she thought of Link, she could feel herself blush. She liked him, yes, but he wasn't anyone for her to pick as a husband! Besides, Link was a handsome young man – he could have about any girl he wanted.

But, as the princess stood up, she could feel something strange. It was like warm water surrounding her body, making it hard for her to breath.

She shook her head, and got out of the bathtub.

As she looked at herself in her full-length mirror, she could at first not believe her eyes.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Who's there?"

Mistress Impa dropped her sword,and turned around to see who it was who had interupted her training, as she had heard someone behind her.

It was a strange figure standing there. With body and face hidden inside a white blancet with red roses on it.

Impa raised one eyebrow. Why was this person dresses in princess Zeldas bedblankets, and how on earht did he or she get into the castle?

As she person didn't seem to answer to Impas question, the Sheikah woman walked straight over to that strange persn – who was a lot shorter than herself.

"Show youself, stranger!" she said sharply.

But the stranger didn't show face, but screamed right into Impas face.

"IMPA! WHAT'S THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?".

It was a male voice.

Impa recognised that voice, she recalled it from long time ago. But it couldn't possibly belong to that person that she thought… Sheik?

Suddenly, the strange boy threw of the blankets on the floor, showing that the poor lad was dressed in Princess Zeldas nightgown.

"Impa! It's me, Zelda! But… what happened!?? I.. I turned into Sheik… again!"

Impa could hardly dwell a laugh. The skilled Sheikahboy that Zelda had disguised into – dressed in a dress.

But as she saw the worried look on the boys face, she turned serious again.

"Zelda. I shall explain it to you – as I think it is, because I'm not sure." The nursemaid said.

"When I turned you into a boy, nine years ago – you were very stressed and didn't know what to do, right? Those feelings hid in your body, and when you turned into Sheik, they didn't change. All your other feelings and passions changed to the ones of a boy, but not those ones. I think this is.. what shoould I call it… one of the side effects of being turned into Sheik… That ancient magic I used on you to change your gender and shape, it has some side-effects. I didn't want to tell you, since it wasn't sure that they would show off… But it seems as they do."

Impa looked at the boy, who just stared at her, and then opened his mouth.

"So, you mean that I'm turning to Sheik right now as a side-effect on that magic you used on me nine years ago? But I can't stay like this! I… I have a date with Link today! I can't go as a boy, how would _that _look?"

"Calm down, princess" Impa said slowly "The reason why you turn into Sheik is simple – it's when you feel stressed or when you don't have a clue what to do next. So, whenever those feelings take over your body – you automatically turn into Sheik. I suppose it should work the other way back then, you turn back to Zelda at the same way you turn Sheik."

"So, If I'm stressed I'll turn male? Well isn't that GREAT! For how long will it be like this? Because I can't stand to have it like this for the rest of my life." Zelda shouted.

Impa smiled towards her. This was really a trial from the Goddesses.

"I'm afraid you'll have to solve that problem yourself, Princess. I'm sure there is a way to turn 'normalä again. But I don't know how."

Zelda sighed.

"Well isn't that great… And, how on earth am I going to turn back to me again before Link comes? I cannot FORCE myself to be stressed, you know…"

Impa raised her eyebrowns, and looked through the window.

"Well maybe this can help you to get stresses."

"What?"

"Link is coming to the castle now" Impa replied.

"WHAT? I'm not done yet! I'm not even dress…"

Suddenly Zelda felt that feeling again. But this time it felt like cold water all over her. And when she looked down at herself – she could see that she had turned normal again.

She sighed, and started to run to her room to get dressed. She could hear Immpa call after her.

"Just don't get nervous today, and everything will work out just fine!"

Zelda sighed again. She could not tell Link about this. What would he said, dating some kind of… freak. A freak that was sometimes male and sometimes female.

And how in the name of Nayru could she date the Hero of Time without getting nervous even once?

One thing for sure was that…

… this would be a day to remember.

To be continued.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Heh, okay now.. this isn't mine idea – it's one of my friends that I roleplayed wit once. She wanted to be Zelda and she came up with the idea that she turned Sheik either she wanted it or not at sometimes…

As I love the manga DNAngel, I couldn't resist doing almost the same thing with Zelda..

Hope you'll like it.

DDHime.


End file.
